Reconstruction Chapter 11
Chapter 11 of Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction aired on August 18, 2008 as the 121st episode overall. Synopsis Continuing straight from where Chapter 10 left off, with Grif running from the Warthog thrown at him. The now-fully powered Meta begins to throw various large objects at the Reds, forcing Sarge and Simmons take cover with Church and Washington while Grif hides behind the Warthog. Washington orders the others to keep the Meta busy while he aids Caboose; however, they stay right where they are and let Grif take care of it by having more things thrown at him. Washington gets to Caboose and throws down a healing unit to speed his recovery after finding that Delta is missing. Seeing that the others are unable to handle the Meta, Washington fends it off with a mini gun. The Meta flees and Washington berates the Reds before returning to help the still-comatose Caboose. While Washington calls for an extraction from Command (and in addition is being distracted by Simmons), Church goes into Caboose's Mind to try and wake him up. Inside Caboose's mind, he finds Caboose's mental image of Washington (who Church discovers acts a lot like he does in real life) and a memory of Delta, who gives him a cryptic message to give to Washington: "Memory is the key." Church exits Caboose's body and is seen by Washington, who Simmons failed to keep from seeing Church's ghost form. TranscriptRoosterTooths.com Chairman: Dear Director. Fade in to the scene of the fight Chairman: Do your "creative solutions" include the circumvention of the safety protocols that every member of the Military must follow? If they do not, then I fail to see how an enemy has managed to secure not one, but several of your experimental A.I.s. The protocol is not a guideline, dear Director, it is doctrine. And no-one is above its rule. Grif: Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, ooooh God! Church: Oh my God, that guy got fucked up! Grif: What the hell was that!? Church: Aw, he lived? That's bullshit. Sarge: Grif, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, you gotta pay attention in battle! You can't let yourself get distracted by- oh crap, flying jeep. Simmons: Run! Simmons and Sarge retreat, chased by several falling objects of considerable size and mass Church: Well. Guess they're definitely not workin' together. Washington: Now that he's powered up he's just killing everything. We're next. Sarge: Move it or lose it. Simmons: Yeah come on, skootch, skootch. Church: Hey. Get out of here Reds. This is our cover. Simmons: What is that thing? Church: You guys remember Tex? Simmons: Yeheah, the girl who kicked our asses all the time? Church: Yeah well this thing's like, eight of her. Washington: It must be at full power now. Church, you and the Reds keep it busy. I'm going to help Caboose. Washington runs off Simmons: Did he say keep it busy? Church: Yeah... Simmons: How the hell do we do that? Sarge: Looks like Grif is doing a pretty good job already. Cut to a pile of objects of considerable size and mass, with more arriving regularly, and Grif behind it Grif: Okay I get it! Stop throwing things at me you fucking jackass! Sarge: Keep up the good work, Grif! Grif: Ow! Okay, that could have taken out an eye. Cut to Wash arriving at Caboose's limp body Washington: (whispering) Caboose. Are you okay? Caboose. Dammit. Delta, are you here? Delta? Radio sounds Washington: Church, I have Caboose. He's hurt, but I'm going to keep him alive with a healing unit. How are you doing with the Meta? Church: Eheee! We're dying! Washington: Oh great. Cut back to everyone else except Grif as a jeep skids past the hole they're all cowering in Sarge: Hey, come on. We've still got payments left on that thing. You'd better not scratch the paint job. Meta: *weird swooshing animal-like sounds? I guess?* Washington: Hi. Remember me? Wash approaches and fires at the Meta with a fucking chain gun, and the Meta slows time, changes back to white, and leaves Washington: It's gone! Dammit! You idiots, we almost had it! Simmons: Almost had it? We never even hurt it! Church: He means before you got here! We had it crippled and you guys showed up and fucked everything up! Sarge: Aw yeah. You guys looked like you had everything under control before we got here. Church: Hey up yers Red. I don't see you doing anything heroic. Simmons: It threw our car at us. Grif: I'm fine by the way, just in case anyone's wondering. Washington: Well, the three of you are staying with us now. I can't possibly hope to fight the Meta in this state with just Church and ...Caboose! Church: (at the same time) Caboose! Cut to everyone up with Caboose, still passed out peacefully Church: Wash, what's the verdict? Washington: I don't know. He seems okay. I think he was knocked out, I just can't get him to come out of it. Caboose: (mumbling) Whuh, I, memory is the key, Washington: What's he mumbling? Church: I can't make it out, but... I don't really understand half the stuff he says normally. Washington: This makes no sense. All his vitals check out. Now why can't I revive him? Hey do you guys know a medic around here by any chance? The Reds: No! Church: Well maybe removing Delta did something to him. Like a, duh a coma or somethin'. Washington: Yeah, but there's no way to know that for sure. Unless you have a way to see inside his head. Prep him for evac, I'll put in a call to Command and get an extract going. This is Recovery One calling Command. Come in Command... Washington wanders off up the ramp Simmons: Hey Blue, why don't you do that thing? You know, the thing you do. The ghost thing. Church: Yeah, this guy doesn't know about that, so I don't really wanna let him know and freak him out. Why don't you go keep him occupied, I'll see what I can do. Simmons heads up to join Wash Simmons: Hey Agent Washington, I think it turns out we do know a medic after all. But he's really far away. Maybe if we run around this corner right here we'll get better reception. Church crouches down and leaves his body, then re-enters Caboose's twisted twisted mind Church: Euh. I hate coming here. Mental Wash: Hello. Church: Agent Washington? Mental Wash: Yes. I am Agent Washing Tub. How are you doing, Caboose's best friend? Church: Oh, right. Hi Agent Washington. Mental Wash: What is this place? Church: This is Caboose's mind, so everybody here is pretty much as Caboose sees the world. That means everyone's gonna be either really happy or, make no sense whatsoever. Mental Wash: I see. That's valuable information. I will take that information, and I will keep it in a special folder marked secret. Everyone knows, that is the best security there is. Church: I see. Mental Wash: Don't tell anyone I told you that. Church: Actually you act a lot like you do on the outside. Mental Wash: I would like to think that's because I present myself in a very clear and consistent manner. Now if you will excuse me, I need to scare some people who are just trying to help me, and then go fight monsters and robots from the future. Freelancer power, activate! Mental Wash leaves Church: Yeah, okay, good luck with that. Delta appears, as a normal sized soldier in green armor Delta: Hello Church. Church: Delta? Mental Caboose: Yes, this is my new friend Delta. I believe he has information for you. Church: Awesome! Delta: Unfortunately, I have been taken by the Meta. This is merely a memory I left in Caboose's mind to help you along your way. Church: Well then how are you talking to me? Delta: I am not. I merely used logic to determine what questions you would ask, and in what order. Then I left the appropriate responses. Church: Oh really. Delta: Yes. Really. I left this memory in case you found it. Please tell Agent Washington, that memory is the key. Mental Caboose: Memory is the key. Church: Memory is the key? What does that mean? Delta: Wash will know. Church: Okay seriously, does it have to be a riddle? Can't you just tell me what you want me to do? How hard would that be? I bet this is your fault somehow. Mental Caboose: I just work here. Church: Well if you're in the Meta, then why don't you just help us from the inside? Delta: Church, I have to be objective. The next time you see me, I may not want you to help me. Church pops out of Caboose Church: Delta, Delta wait, memory is the key? What about the Meta, what about- Grif: Uh, dude? Simmons: Yeah, turns out I'm not so good at distracting. Church: Wash, don't panic, I can explain. Grif: Yeah, see when Simmons was boring you with random conversation about nerd stuff, he was really just trying to distract you from what the blue guy here was doing. Sarge: He means explain the fact that he's a ghost. Grif: Oh, right. Yeah, he can explain that part too. Sarge: Idiot. Video thumb|390px|left References Category:Episodes Category:Reconstruction